Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 2)
Information An artifact has been found that is in the shape of a heart. You do not know what it is or if it will help you in the fight against Shaloth, the Queen of the Myloc, but Gaileach believes it warrants further research. Quest Text Gaileach tells you, 'The artifact you discovered must be activated before it can be used, . Activating these artifacts is fraught with danger, however, and so we should take every precautionas we go about discovering this one's properties and powers. One wrong step and we could set off an explosion such as the one Ryson Stormbringer caused outside of Tazoon. Such a blast would surely destroy most of Aughundell! Though I doubt there are any such artifacts remaining in all of Istaria.' Gaileach tells you, 'First, the artifact must be cleaned. But not just with water! It must be done in a magical bath. Take the Artifact to Barrakhen, a Master Alchemist who can be found in Kirasanct. He will assist you with the cleansing bath.' You have received 1 Letter for Barrakhen. Barrakhen tells you, 'Step quietly and do not touch anything, or I will call the Sentinels to have you removed! Now, quickly, what do you want? Speak now or leave before I lose what little patience I have remaining.' Barrakhen tells you, 'A letter from Gaileach? Well, hand it over. Don't just stand there staring at me. *he takes the letter, breaks the seal, and begins reading* Most interesting.' Barrakhen tells you, 'You have this heart-shaped artifact with you, do you? Well, lets have a look shall we? *he carefully handles the artifact, rolling it over in his hands and peering at the surface quite intently* You say you found this in a chest deep beneath the surface? In a Myloc Colony, of all places?' Barrakhen tells you, 'What we have here is a very ancient artifact, . And yes, Gaileach was correct when she suggested that first you must cleanse it of any impurities before you can attempt to activate it. I have always enjoyed a challenge and this is certainly more important and exciting than my other projects *he looks around the room*. Yes, much more exciting. So, let us get to it,shall w?' Barrakhen tells you, 'Now, to cleanse an object of this sort we will need a cleansing bath as normal water won't do. I have created a list of ingredients, some of them quite rare, that we will need and I will leave them to you to collect. In case you are unsure where to find them, Pure Water can only be found in one location, the Island of Aubadrine. The others are self-explanatory. Off you go, but hurry!' You have received 1 Barrakhen's List (for the Cleansing Bath). You have successfully looted the Fire Elemental Materia that is on Barrakhen's List. Barrakhen tells you, 'There you are! Have you acquired the ingredients yet? Yes? Very good! Then let us begin. A cleansing bath is easy once you have the necessary components. Since this must be a powerful bath, only a Travertine Bowl will suffice. Pure Water is required, of course, so that there are no impurities in the bath.' Barrakhen tells you, 'Purified Radiant Essence Powder acts as a catalyst in the cleansing process. What is a catalyst? It is a substance that participates in the chemical process, but is not consumed. The Essence Powder helps channel the power of the reagant we'll be adding. Obviously the reagant is the Fire Elemental Materia. Let us continue.' Barrakhen tells you, 'Fire Golem Materia is volatile when placed into a water bath and in the presence of magical objects, but the essence powder will ensure that its energy is properly directed through the water. Yes, it is complicated, but it is the only means by which we can properly cleanse this artifact of any residual magics.' The cleansing bath should be completed. Return to Barrakhen in Kirasanct for further instructions. Barrakhen tells you, 'Good, you are here. The cleansing bath is completed, , so we may now examine the Cleansed Artifact. *he carefully lifts the heart-shaped stone out of the bowl* Yes, yes, can you see how it shimmers? And yet, this is curious, it is already dry though I have just this moment removed it from the bath.' Barrakhen tells you, 'No matter, it is done and the stone is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. One day you must return to me, , and tell me what the function of this artifact is. Until then, take the stone to Gaileach and have a safe journey.' You have received 1 Cleansed Artifact. Gaileach tells you, 'Well done, ! Yes, this is most certainly an artifact of the ancient days. You can clearly see the markings on the surface and the shape is unmistakably that of a heart. You have done well and I find myself growing eager to discover the powers this stone may hold.' Steps *Clean the Heart-Shaped Artifact before Activating it *Deliver the Letter and Heart-Shaped Artifact to Barrakhen in Kirasanct. *Give the Letter to Bararakhen *Give the Heart-shaped Artifact to Bararakhen *Speak to Bararakhen one last time for your final instructions *Help Bararakhen create a Cleansing Bath for the Artifact *Aquire or Create five (5) units of Purified Radiant Essence Powder. *Aquire or Gather ten (10) units of Pure Water. *Aquire or Create one (1) Travertine Bowl. *Loot five (5) units of Greater Fire Elemental Materia (Drops from Surtheim) *Return to Bararakhen in Kirasanct with the ingredients and the list of what was needed. Start by giving him the Pure Water and Travertine Bowl *Next he will need the Purified Radiant Essence Powder and the Greater Fire Elemental Materia *Help Barrakhen prepare the Cleansing Bath *Listen to Barrakhen about the Cleansed Artifact *Wait while Barrakhen cleanses the Heart-Shaped Artifact ::Note: wait for about a minute *Speak with Barrakhen about the Cleansed Artifact *Listen to Barrakhen and Acquire the Cleansed Artifact *Return to Aughundell with the Cleansed Artifact and speak with Gaileach. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests